The Gods
Vikings can ask the Gods for a wide variety of boosts, bonuses, and special items, including: Limited Items These are also known as God item because they can only be bought with favor points (a.k.a. God Points). Rare and powerful Weapons and Warriors that are only available for a short while. Limited items can be limited by the amount of time the item is available to purchase or by the amount of items available to buy. Limited items are usually released in batches of 3 of each type. While they may be of differing stats the power of each type (attack and defence combined) will usually be within 2 or 3 of each other. Items limited by quantity will usually be more powerful than time limited items and be priced at 30FP. The lower spec'ed time limited items are priced at 25FP. The specs of the current limited items available gradually rise over time so the powerful 30FP item you bought 6 months ago might not even be as powerful as the 25FP item you can get today. There is a golden rule for favor points: Never, ever spend them on anything other than hired clan unless you know you are getting an exceptionally good deal. For instance the Black Frigg at only 18FP and with stats of 351/272 was too good to miss. Similarly I know of a low level player with high stamina who was able to go up 10 levels on a single (10FP) stamina refill fighting a Raid boss so no FPs lost and 50 skill points gained. Sale Items After their current sale period is over you never see limited quantity items again. Time limited items however frequently come back as sale items priced in the 21FP to 23FP range and as crate items. Kano will occasionally adjust the stats of old God items to bring their stats closer to current values so your sale items might just come good, but I wouldn't count on it especially now that they can be used to populate crates. Hired Chieftains Silent mercenaries who can bulk up your Clan size, each player can purchase 1k max. Refills Purchase boosts to your Health, Energy, Stamina, or Gold. New Character New Characters are exotic and elite new classes of Viking, each with a thrilling history and a unique selection of abilities. Loyalty Items Exclusive items and warriors available only to dedicated Vikings. Purchase Favor Points and acquire Gamer Points to increase your Loyalty Level and to earn Loyalty Points(LP). There are 6 loyalty tiers and 18 Loyaty items. Progress through the higher Loyalty Tiers is weighted heavily on favor point purchases. 2014 Bronze.png Leathercord Whip.png| Leathercord Whip 40/30 Leatherplate Armor.png| Leatherplate Armor 30/40 Whipmaster.png| Whipmaster 25/25 Silver.png Granite Guard Armor.png| Granite Guard Armor 35/44 Shatterslam Mace.png| Shatterslam Mace 44/35 Stone Giant.png| Stone Giant30/30 Gold.png Netherfire Sword.png| Netherfire Sword 250/230 Chariot of Fire.png| Chariot of Fire 230/250 Surtr the Flame Giant.png| Surtr the Flame Giant 240/240 Platinum.png Zephyr Robes.png| Zephyr Robes 230/262 Fanblade.png| Fanblade 262/238 Windmaiden.png| Windmaiden 250/250 Diamond.png Alexandrite.png 2015 Bronze.png Alloy Greatsword.png| Alloy Greatsword 36/48 Tunic of Brazenness.png| Tunic of Brazenness 48/36 Brazen Warrior.png| Brazen Warrior 42/42 Silver.png Coldsilver Visage.png| Coldsilver Visage 46/46 Coldsilver Saber.png| Coldsilver Saber 52/40 Coldsilver Assassin.png| Coldsilver Assassin40/52 Gold.png Halcyon Brand.png| Halcyon Brand 242/315 Halcyon Collar.png| Halcyon Collar 315/242 Halcyon Commander.png| Halcyon Commander 240/240 Platinum.png Platinum Ballista.png| Platinum Ballista 323/249 Platinum Hellcrown.png| Platinum Hellcrown 286/286 Platinum Hellknight.png| Platinum Hellknight 249/323 Diamond.png Alexandrite.png Category:Content